


Крайне неловкое рандеву в Пузыре Сна

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: как Дэйв, наконец, встретил в Пузыре Сна "своего Джона"с блэкджеком и шлюхами
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	Крайне неловкое рандеву в Пузыре Сна

Джон закрепил на себе ремни реактивного ранца и только потом открыл ДостаньКореш, чтобы ответить Дэйву.

\-- виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать эктоБиолога [ЭБ]-- 

ВД: ладно я вошел  
ЭБ: куда?  
ВД: в медиум  
ЭБ: о, уже?  
ВД: что значит уже на эту хрень ушло 4 гребаных часа  
ЭБ: хех, наверно, время пролетело, пока я занимался другими вещами.  
ЭБ: ну как прошло?  
ЭБ: ты с джейд, я так понял?  
ВД: я не хочу об этом говорить  
ВД: представь худший день в моей жизни  
ВД: только встал и постучал по стакану типа я речь произнести хочу  
ВД: а затем получил дерьмо на обед и вырубился со спущенными штанами  
ЭБ: фу, пес! фуууу!  
ВД: ага  
ЭБ: гадость какая! мерзко, чел!!! и у меня такое чувство, что я это уже где-то слышал…  
ВД: где конкретно  
ЭБ: да кажется от тебя и слышал. тогда когда ты сказал мне о том что вошел в медиум. но это нереально. ты об этом сказал мне только что. странно как-то… ладно, забей. сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил.  
ВД: ладно че ты творишь  
ЭБ: я надел ракетный ранец и вот-вот взлечу в космос.  
ВД: ок  
ЭБ: это будет так круто.  
ВД: мне нужен совет  
ВД: мой ядроспрайт который был этим безмозглым пернатым мудаком с мечом внутри  
ВД: превратился в более крупного типа призрачного пернатого мудака  
ВД: с мечом внутри  
ВД: похоже он хочет чтоб я его еще раз прототипировал  
ВД: не уверен че делать  
ЭБ: хмм...  
ЭБ: ты разве уже не протипировал его будущим собой? ой… что за фигню я только что сказал?  
ВД: ...  
ЭБ: вообще я только что понял, что разговаривал с тобой уже об этом... я как сейчас собирался улететь в этом крутом ранце к седьмым вратам, но был остановлен будущим тобой из альтернативной реальности, который потом протипировал себя сам и стал пернатым ублюдком, которого я хотел прибить недавно… точно… я понял, это пузырь сна! и я уже давно как не ношу этот костюм и умею летать без всякого ранца.

Джон осмотрел себя и убедился в том, что вместо КОСТЮМА УМНОГО МАЛОГО СЛИЗНЯКА и крутого реактивного ранца сейчас на нем уже ставшая привычной одежда уровня бога. 

ВД: ну наконец-то до тебя…

\- … доперло, - договорил Дэйв, возникая прямо перед Джоном.  
С его появлением начала изменяться окружающая обстановка. Круг алхиматора под их ногами превратился в пол с кучей проводов, тянущимися по нему вдоль всей комнаты. Куча девайсов с вертушками и микшерами, плакаты, а также заспиртованная хрень в банках, расставленная на полках, со всей возможной очевидностью указывала на то, кто является владельцем этой комнаты. Джон, конечно, уже бывал в ней, но то было на Земле Жара и Часовых Механизмов, и там комната Дэйва напоминала полнейший хаос. Однако тут все было нетронуто, что позволяло оценить ее первоначальный вид.  
\- О, привет, Дэйв, – немного растерянно сказал Джон.  
\- Привет, - ответил Страйдер.  
\- Это ведь… настоящий ты, да? – Джон обошел своего друга, внимательно его разглядывая. - Не один из той полусотни умерших Дэйвов, с которыми я уже имел дело? Хотя нет, это точно правильный ты! Никакой больше Дэйв не носит этот смешной костюм!  
\- Настоящий-настоящий, - подтвердил Дэйв. – И кто бы говорил о смешном костюме, когда у самого капюшон, похожий на хвост сперматозоида.  
\- Заткнись, чел. Он крутой, - обиженно пробурчал Эгберт.  
\- Ну да как же…  
\- Ладно, опустим детали, касающиеся наших идиотских костюмов, - миролюбиво отмахнулся Джон. - Мы наконец-то встретились! И мы не разговаривали уже… два года! Черт, уже так долго! Конечно, я тусовался с Дэйвспрайтом, который, фактически, тоже ты. Но это все равно не то. К тому же в последнее время этот пернатый мудак начал меня бесить. Блииин! Неужели мы, наконец-то, встретились! Класс! Как тебе удалось меня найти?  
\- Да фиг знает, - пожал плечами Дэйв. – Роуз мне тут рассказала, что видела тебя во сне, но мало че сказала по этому поводу, сославшись на свои дела. Ну, я и решил, что я теперь просто обязан тоже увидеть тебя. А то че я все пытаюсь, и никак не выходит? И как ни странно, в этот раз все получилось. Просто гребаное чудо какое-то!  
\- Гребаное чудо? – приподнял бровь Джон.  
\- Одно из любимых выражений того клоунского тролля, которое я подцепил. Не обращай внимания.  
\- Ладно, хехе, - Эгберт улыбнулся. - Как бы то ни было, я счастлив тебя видеть! Давай, обнимемся, что ли?  
\- Ну, давай, - сказал Дэйв с каменным лицом и развел руки в стороны. Джон с радостным возгласом стиснул Страйдера в объятиях. Дэйв устроил ладони на его спине и прижал в ответ к себе.  
\- Блин, бро, я так скучааал! – поделился Джон впечатлениями.  
\- Я, типа, тоже… - сказал Страйдер. Джону на какой-то миг показалось, что голос лучшего друга немного дрогнул, когда он произносил это. Руки Дэйва обхватили его сильнее, и Эгберт к своему удивлению почувствовал сквозь одежду, исходящий от них жар.  
\- Эм… Дэйв? Ты в порядке?  
\- …  
\- Дэйв… - Джон сглотнул образовавшийся комок в горле. - Не хочу показаться нетактичным, но, кажется, эти объятья длятся дольше положенного. Ты так не думаешь?  
\- …  
\- Бро? – Эгберт легонько похлопал его по плечу. - Ты меня слышишь? Ты чего замолк? Ой! – он вздрогнул от неожиданности, почувствовав нечто странное.  
Джон попытался освободиться из захвата Страйдера, но у того хватка была медвежья и сделать это было нереально.  
\- Дэйв… Что это упирается мне в бедро? – решился, наконец, спросить Джон, когда затянувшееся молчание достигло своего предела неловкости.  
\- Мой член, - лаконично ответил Дэйв.  
\- Эээ… - Джон украдкой кинул взгляд вниз, затем посмотрел на Дэйва, чье лицо было настолько близко, что можно было разглядеть веснушки на его носу. Глаз его Эгберт не видел из-за очков, зато он видел в их стеклах свое ошарашено вылупившееся отражение. – Эм… Дэйв… Почему твой член упирается мне в бедро?  
\- Потому что я рад тебя увидеть. Очевидно же, - Страйдер был все также невозмутим, когда как Джон был готов лишиться чувств от потрясения.  
Эгберт в панике забегал глазами по сторонам и предпринял еще одну попытку вырваться из захвата, но Дэйв стиснул его еще сильнее, явно не намереваясь отпускать.  
\- Д-дэйв…  
\- Че?  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- Нет.  
\- Дэйв, я настаиваю…  
\- Нет.  
\- Дэйв. Когда я сказал, что я рад тебя видеть, я имел в виду не это! – возопил Эгберт. – Я не гей!  
\- Хм. Ну, че тебе сказать, бро? – хмыкнул Дэйв. – Хреново быть тобой. Потому что я намерен тебя трахнуть, хочешь ты того или нет.  
\- ЧТО?! – взвыл Джон. – Ты свихнулся?!!  
\- Похоже на то… - спокойно сказал Страйдер. – Иначе с хера ли я так возбудился лишь после одного объятия с таким ботаном и сказочным долбодятлом, как ты? Я серьезно свихнулся. По уши. В тебя.  
\- А?!!  
Сказав это, Дэйв наклонился к лицу Джону, но тот быстро отвернулся, не давая совершить задуманное. Страйдер не расстроился и ткнулся носом в основание шеи Джона, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием.  
Эгберт чуть не захлебнулся воздухом, который он втянул в себя во время шокированного вздоха. Он задергался в руках Дэйва  
\- Что ты делаешь?! Прекрати!!!  
\- А ты покраснел…- заметил Страйдер.  
\- Ну еще бы я не покраснел, когда я тут столько ору! – неистовал Джон, протестующе упираясь руками в грудь Дэйва. – Страйдер, блин! Ну, твою же мать! Отпусти меня! Ты пугаешь меня!  
\- Нет.  
\- СТРААААААААЙДЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕРРРРРРРР!!!!!!!!!  
\- Че?  
\- Не «чекай» тут мне! Не лижи мою шею! Перестааань! – вопил Эгберт. От прикосновений влажного горячего языка к коже у Джона горело все лицо и уши, мысли путались, ноги становились ватными, а внизу живота возникало какое-то странное чувство….  
\- И УБЕРИ СВОЮ ЧЕРТОВУ РУКУ С МОЕЙ ЗАДНИЦЫ! - заорал он благим матом, когда пальцы Страйдера наглым и властным образом стиснули его ягодицу. Это уже совсем не смешно. И даже НЕ ИРОНИЧНО! Нет! Мое ухо тоже лизать нельзя! Ай! Хорош кусаться!  
\- Знаешь, - заговорил Дэйв после того, как облизнул укушенное ухо и выслушал очередной поток эгбертовской брани по этому поводу. – Либо я силен как Геракл, нажравшийся стероидов, либо ты не так уж сильно сопротивляешься.  
\- На что это ты намекаешь?! – опешил Джон. – Блин! Оставь мое ухо в покое и отвечай! Дэйв… ну я очень прошу тебя, не надо. Я чувствую себя странно… Я не гей… Мне это не нравится…  
\- Не знаю, не знаю, чел, - Дэйв посмотрел на него с лукавой улыбкой. – Твой дружок, кажись, не разделяет твоих взглядов…  
\- Какой мой др… - не договорив, Джон выпучил глаза, неверяще уставившись на Страйдера. – Нет…  
\- Да.  
\- Нет-нет-нет.  
\- Да-да-да.  
\- Блин, да это невозможно!  
\- Сам смотри. Я вызвал у тебя стояк. Я сделал это случаться, - самодовольно заявил Дэйв. – И сейчас у нас с тобой будет самый жаркий и самый мокрый сон в нашей жизни.  
\- Нееет... – печально простонал Джон.  
\- Дааа… - довольно промурлыкал Дэйв  
\- Блин, Дэйв, это ведь… ненормально…  
\- Джон. После того, как мы несколько раз умерли, стали богами, расхерачили нашу планету и всю Вселенную, тебя все еще ебет какая-то там «нормальность»?  
\- Эм, ну… я даже не знаю, что тебе на это сказать. Блять, Страйдер!  
\- Ну что теперь?  
\- Ты еще смеешь спрашивать?! – вопросил Эгберт. – УБЕРИ СВОЮ ГРАБЛЮ ИЗ МОИХ ШТАНОВ, ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ ТЫ КОНЧЕННЫЙ!  
\- Но твой дружок и, по совместительству, мой единственный единомышленник хочет на свободу. Мне больно смотреть на его страдания. Я его поглажу, и он утешится.  
\- Грннххххрннгрлхххррр!!!  
\- Не стоит благодарностей.  
\- Да пошел ты на х… нннха!  
Джон в момент забыл все, что хотел сказать, когда рука Страйдера накрывала его возбужденную плоть и начала двигаться. Эгберт задохнулся от избытка эмоций и вцепился пальцами в плечи Дэйва.  
Страйдеру мало было ласкать его только снизу… Его вторая рука забралась ему под футболку и теперь поглаживала Джону спину между судорожно дрожащих лопаток. А его губы целовали Джона в лоб, в висок, посасывали мочку уха и соскальзывали на шею. Эгберт и сам не заметил, как начал с до жути неприличными и развратными стонами толкаться в руку Дэйва навстречу…  
\- Что, начал втягиваться? – усмехнулся Дэйв.  
\- Ннн, заткнись! Хааах… хааах… хааах…  
\- Эй, Эгберт, - позвал его Дэйв. - Не будь таким эгоистичным засранцем. Потрогай и мой тоже.  
Джон не стал возражать и покорно нащупал эрегированный член Страйдера…

Эгберт не мог сказать, сколько все это продолжалось даже под страшными пытками. Потому что он просто этого не знал. Однако в какой-то момент все завершилось. В этот постыдный миг из его горла вырвался до неприличного странный стон, и в глазах за запотевшими линзами очков заплясали цветные пятна. Джон настолько расслабился, что едва мог устоять на ногах. Страйдер, предвидев это, аккуратно толкнул его на свою кровать. Сам он лег рядом и с нахальной улыбочкой, чмокнул Эгберта в лоб.  
\- Быстро же ты, - сказал он. Его глаз по-прежнему не было видно, но Джон поклясться был готов, что в них сейчас плясали чертики. – И это всего от парочки прикосновений! Тоже мне «не гей». Ты либо совсем чувствительный, бро, либо еще больший извращенец, чем я.  
У Джона не было сейчас сил для того, чтобы препираться, и он просто смотрел на наглую физиономию гребаного Страйдера. Хотелось придушить этого несносного мудака! В данный момент Эгберту даже трудно было сказать, какой из Дэйвов его бесит. Его бесили все без исключения. И живые, и мертвые, и пернатые! Все они!  
\- Эй, Джон. Ты чего притих? Все никак не переживешь факт моей офигенности и сексуальности? И своей ничтожности на моем фоне?  
Джон тихо зарычал и в исступлении сжал кулаки.  
Ну, все!  
Хватит!

Скорость всегда была стихией Дэйва Страйдера, и его редко когда можно застать врасплох. Однако этот редкий случай произошел именно сейчас, когда Эгберт внезапно сел на него верхом, притянул к себе за грудки и смачно поцеловал.  
Это было настолько невероятно и, опять же, внезапно, что непоколебимый Страйдер открыл рот от удивления. Чем Джон и воспользовался, просовывая язык и углубляя поцелуй.  
Дэйв с трудом смог взять себя в руки и оторваться от Джона. Страйдер, покрасневший до корней волос, уставился на Эгберта с таким видом, будто его дубиной ахнули.  
\- Что, получил? – фыркнул Джон и как бы невзначай провел языком по губам. – Что, офигенный и сексуальный ты наш? Кончил от одного поцелуя? Как это не круто… и даже не иронично!  
\- Эгберт, блять… - Дэйва мелко трясло.  
\- Да-да? – веселился Джон.  
\- Я хотел ограничиться только касаниями, обнимашками и дрочкой, но ты сам меня спровоцировал!  
\- Хехехе!  
\- Теперь мы пойдем до самого конца! – угрожающе заговорил Страйдер, с силой хватая Джона за плечи. – До самого, мать твою, конца! Я тебя выебу… я тебя тааак выебу… Мы с тобой встряхнем к херам весь этот пузырь, и все другие пузыри тоже. Все пространство, все гребаные вселенные, и даже Лорд Инглиш содрогнется от отзвука ГРОМАДНОГО ТРАХА, которому я тебя сейчас подвергну!!!  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - хихикнул Джон, касаясь рукой пениса Страйдера, который тут же принял боевую готовность. – Но не сегодня. Кажется, я вот-вот проснусь.  
\- Что?! – остатки самообладания Дэйва полетели к чертям. – Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Ты не посмеешь!!!  
Эгберт улыбнулся. И эта улыбочка в этот раз Дэйву ну совсем не понравилась.  
\- Пока-пока, Дэйв.  
Джон подался вперед, чмокнул его в губы и растворился в воздухе, оставив Дэйва протягивать руки в пустоту, надеясь что-то ухватить, в полном одиночестве.  
Которое, впрочем, продлилось недолго…

\- ЗЛОЕБУЧИЕ ПУЗЫРИ СНА!!! КАК ЖЕ ОНИ МНЕ НАДОЕЛИ! МОЕМУ ТУПОМУ ТЕЛУ ЛУЧШЕ ПРОСНУТЬСЯ, ПОКА Я ВСЕРЬЕЗ НЕ РЕШИЛ ВСЫПАТЬ ЕМУ АСТРАЛЬНОЙ ПИЗДЫ! И В КАКОЙ ЕБАНЫЙ ПУЗЫРЬ Я ПОПАЛ НА СЕЙ РАЗ?!  
Каркат распахнул дверь в комнату и замер на пороге.  
Увиденное им в тот момент стало еще одним из тех редких событий, которое заставило Вантаса потерять дар речи.  
Дэйв же лежал на кровати и взирал на тролля с таким снисходительным и укоризненным видом, словно он профессор, прерванный посреди важной лекции, а не возбужденный растрепанный подросток, раскинувшийся на кровати со спущенными штанами.  
Каркат еще какое-то время открывал и закрывал рот, как вытащенная на берег рыба, переводя взгляд то на лицо Страйдера, то на тот пиздец, что творился ниже. Этими нехитрыми манипуляциями ему удалось призвать дар речи обратно.  
\- ВО ИМЯ СВЯТОГО СОЧАЩЕГОСЯ ТРЕТЬЕГО РУДИМЕНТАРНОГО ОРАЛЬНОГО СФИНКТЕРА МАТЕРИ ЛИЧИНКИ!!! СТРАЙДЕР, БЛЯТЬ! Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО МЕНЯ ЭТО НЕ ИНТЕРЕСУЕТ!!!  
С этими словами взбешенный до крайней степени тролль захлопнул дверь с той стороны.  
Оставшийся наедине с собой, а также своим позором и горем Дэйв Страйдер натянул штаны и прошипел.  
\- Ну, Эгберт… ну погоди… При следующей встрече я тебя так оттрахаю, что мало не покажется! Иронией клянусь! Я определенно сделаю это случаться!


End file.
